Tonight
by HartToHart
Summary: Zoe seeks comfort in Wade 2x21


**What I wish we had seen after the close the door 2x21.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Hart of Dixie**

* * *

She brushed her finger over her lips, shushing him. He could see the pain and fear in her eyes as she spoke those bitter words. The second bottle of wine on the table was half empty and the single glass on the table told him that this had been all her own handiwork. She was miserable, an old blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her shoes abandoned under the table as her bare feet brushed the dusty ground. Her mascara was a little smudgy at the corners of her eyes as though she'd tried to fix it. Her voice was a little hoarse. He felt a little bad for making fun of her before. Then through the midst of her words he heard those few that made his heart lift just a little. "So for a while…tonight." She bit her lip as if trying to keep the thought inside her head for just a moment longer. "I'd like to feel better." Her voice caught slightly.

Was she asking what he thought she was asking him? Finally she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling but not with laughter as he was so used to seeing. Her glassy eyes shimmered with unshed tears as her proposition lay boldly on the table. "And not talk." She finished as she saw him begin to open his mouth. He didn't know what he would have said but she was right. As much as he wasn't that guy any more, she needed him to be the guy who didn't ask any questions, who didn't play therapist and just for once to make her feel better instead of worse. It hurt him to see her like this but he couldn't say no. She wouldn't let him. Her big brown eyes implored him and he felt the corner of his mouth lift a little. She mimicked him and gathering the blanket around her shoulders and the wine bottle from the table, she made her way inside.

He closed the screen door shut behind him with a click and tread a path towards her bedroom. "Zoe." He murmured half a question on his lips as she turned to face him and dropped the blanket. She was beautiful – standing there in her bare feet with the snug black prom dress still hugging her every curve. Her sad expression was so at odds with the Zoe he knew…and loved.

"No talking." She replied as she shook her head. Wade could obey those orders; it was the very least he could do for her. They were inches apart now. He could practically feel the heat from her body as their chests heaved in perfect harmony. It was the kind of breathing you only get when you know you're about to kiss someone…that or the kind you get when you finish a marathon. Without her heels on her head was barely level with his shoulder. It hadn't mattered before. Her face had always been upturned expectantly towards his. Tonight she was broken. Her eyes were downcast, trained on her tiny feet standing in between his tough work boots. Then she felt his fingers under her chin, tipping it upwards to meet her lips with his.

He was soft, undemanding as he traced the curve of her mouth with his thumb. His other hand pried the wine bottle from her grip. He wasn't one for words normally but he wanted her to know he was here for her, that he cared. If she wouldn't let him tell her then he'd have to show her. She was kissing him back, her eyes still open as she went through the mechanics of it. Their lips moved together softly with neither willing to be the first to make a move. Relenting slightly Wade's tongue ran along her bottom lip seeking access. She sighed softly into the kiss as he deepened it and even smiled a little as she felt his hands frame her face, his fingers gently stroking her eyelids closed as she lost herself in his caress. Her hands were fisted in his sweater as his became lost in her hair. They were still standing next to her bed but he sank down slowly onto it, pulling her with him. They weren't kissing any more. He leaned forwards to unlace his boots and withdrew his feet from both shoes and socks. Sitting up he watched as she reached for the zipper on her dress but he stilled her hands, his heart breaking as he watched tears falling from her eyes that she probably didn't even realise were there. He took the zipper in his own fumbling hands, sliding it nervously down as she moved to let it fall to the floor. His own shirt was on the floor, quickly followed by his pants as he pressed her back against the pillows one hand cradling the back of her head.

His weight was between her legs, one hand sliding up her slender calf and he hitched her leg up around his hips. I want you – he heard her body say as her belly curved inwards, her hips and pelvis tilting upwards to meet him. Her hands were on his back, one splayed so her fingertips were resting just under the waistband of his boxers. It wasn't that he didn't want her, it was just he was having a hard time letting himself go with her vulnerability. He wanted to be present and in complete control of himself if she decided at any point that this was too much for her. He couldn't lose himself in the moment, appreciate this like she was as just a little human comfort when nothing else in her world was making sense.

She was moving against him, urging him as his hands slipped around her back to pry the clasp of her bra. His hand slipped up her forearm, stroking it gently, tenderly. She almost cried at the closeness and familiarity of his actions, the warmth that spread through her stomach as he kissed her. He longed to look at her, imprint her curves and the gentle slope of her collarbone as he pressed his lips against them. Slipping between the sheets she urged him down beside her, peeling off the last layers between them. She opened her eyes, the lucidity of the moment catching her off guard as he reached with terrifying familiarity to the top drawer of her nightstand, his fingers searching for a condom. "Don't." She breathed as her fingers closed around his wrist, his own eyes snapping open at her words.

They shared a long look as she nodded up at him, urging him. He understood. Tonight, of all nights she needed to feel close to him, closer than they'd ever been before. Sliding inside of her Wade pressed his lips into her neck. "I love you." He whispered, the words slipping out before he could reign them back in. Her stomach clenched like someone had punched her in the gut before she reached her hand up to stroke his hair, to brush her thumb tenderly over her cheek as he moved against her.

His name was on her lips as she fell from grace, her whole body going slack as he pulled her into him. She had thought that sleeping together would just ensure that he would hold her while she tossed and turned but something had changed inside her. It was as though her heartbreak wasn't so raw. She wasn't healed but something was different. She had thought making love to him would cleave her in two but it had done the opposite, it had made her whole again. As she lay in his arms, in his loving embrace she recalled those three little words. "Do you really love me?" She asked, her voice tiny as his arms wound their way around her.

"I do." He breathed softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when we were together. I thought you knew."

Tears of a different nature pricked her eyes. "I did too…I do." She struggled with her tenses. Love, loved, did, do.

"Shhh…let's not talk. Not tonight." He smiled against her shoulder blade, knowing that whatever happened tomorrow they could not erase tonight.


End file.
